


Why are you here?

by vsnow



Series: Bargains over Tea Verse [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blossoming Friendship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Teen just for safety, Unrequited Love, Vinda really hates Muggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: On the surface Queenie and Vinda seemed as different as can be. But beneath it all the pair hold so much in common. If they would only speak, the two would find...For one- A blossoming FriendshipFor the other- The beginning of an unrequited love





	Why are you here?

**A/N:** _This fic takes place after “Interrogation” and before “Bargains over Tea”._

_But it can also be taken as it’s own story._

* * *

Vinda strolled leisurely through the castle halls, making her way to her favorite place to think. Rounding the corner her eyes were met with an interesting site.

The figure had their back turned to her. Even still Vinda recognized her instantly. Queenie, a recent recruit to their ranks, was standing outside a door. She appeared to be listening through the door.

Like a cat stalking pray, Vinda was sure to move as quietly as possible nearer to her.

“Hello.” She greeted, not at all disappointed by the blond’s reaction.

Queenie jumped, hurryingly pulling herself away from the door and turning toward the voice. She appeared as a child who had been caught doing something they shouldn’t, “V- Vinda.” Her voice trembled ever so slightly. Their interactions had been few, yet still Queenie felt a strange sense of uncertainty regarding the other woman. Where Grindelwald had been fairly easy to read, his pain unlocking many intimate thoughts to her, Vinda was a mystery.

“Are you waiting for someone?” Vinda asked with an almost unnatural sweetness.

“No. no.” Queenie was quick to say, looking back toward the door, unsure of how she would explain herself under the intensity of those eyes.

“What are you doing then?”

For a moment the blond considered whether she should say. But Vinda was Grindelwald’s second in command, ranking above she herself, surely there would be no problem.  

Vinda followed Queenie’s eyes, listening. The thick wood made it almost impossible to hear. But she could faintly make out voices coming from behind.

“Grindelwald is holding a meeting with a man.” Queenie shared.

“Oh?”

Queenie nodded, flushing slightly as she clearly heard the voices enter her mind. The conversation seemed as though it might take a turn that she did not wish to hear, mentally or otherwise, “Do you mind if we go somewhere else?” She asked Vinda, feeling a bit embarrassed to have been caught eavesdropping. Perhaps she did not trust Grindelwald as completely as she had thought.

Vinda was quite happy with this, “I was just on my way somewhere. If you wouldn’t mind joining me-”

“Lead the way.” Queenie said most eagerly.

And without another word Vinda continued her walk, listening to the tapping of heels that followed closely behind her.

After a few moments Queenie exhaled deeply, “We will have a new friend soon.” She noted.

“Friend?” Vinda looked only ahead, smiling slightly at the term, “You mean a new Acolyte?” She questioned.

“Are you not all friends?”

“No.”

The words were absolute, ending the path of conversation. 

“Do you know their name?” Vinda asked, her interest now piqued. She had not heard anything of a new person joining their ranks. It was uncommon to have a new follower already so close to Grindelwald himself, this person must hold a great importance to their cause.

“A Mr. Albus Dumbeldore.”

Vinda tried her hardest to maintain her pace, “Are you sure?” She asked, turning to look at the woman beside her.

“Yes. Why?” Now Queenie asked.

Vinda sighed. It was not her story to tell, but did she even have to, “I am sure you know by now, if you have been listening through doors.”

And in truth Queenie had known from the moment she had met Grindelwald, “I only know that it is a name I heard from him often.”  

Vinda was not surprised that their worst enemy was in Nurmenguard, only that Grindelwald would play with fire in such a way. But all she could do is trust, and she did. For she knew he must have a plan. His heart had been hardened years ago, turned to stone irreversibly, “Aloud or through your gift?” She asked, feeling as though both thought and word might conflict.

Queenie felt her heart speed ever so slightly. She had not met many who considered her power a gift. It took a moment for her to think of what to say in return, “Mr. Grindelwald has told me not to listen to his thoughts.” Was all Queenie offered. Not denying that she did anyway. He was so very easy to read at times that the thoughts came without prompt. It was very confusing.

Vinda did not question further, knowing it was not anything for which she would receive an answer.

The pair walked in silence, Queenie tried to take in the sights, it was a most magnificent building.

But it was difficult.

She felt horribly awkward with the lull in conversation. Next to Vinda she felt a strange sense of unease, as though one were in the presence of a Queen. Usually carefree Queenie felt as though she must present her best self.

“When did you first meet Mr. Grindelwald?” Queenie said when she could not bear it any longer, “I only just met him in Paris and it seems as though you must have known him longer. Did he rally there before?”

“You are right to assume that I also met him in Paris. And that time too ended just as poorly. He swore he would never return. Though, of course, I enjoyed returning home.” She remembered back on that time, how it seemed so long ago. But beside that, “I suppose that is a similarity we hold.”

The words brought ease to Queenie, just enough to prompt her to continue, “Why did you decide to join him? What do you have to fight for?”

“So many bold questions.” Vinda stated in a melodic kind of way.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Queenie looked away, not realizing she was being teased by the other. She fell mute, not wanting to cause any discord between them. She felt terribly misplaced. It would be nice to speak to someone aside from Grindelwald for once in this castle.

Vinda turned her gaze finally toward the blond, “Can I ask the same of you.”

And Queenie was glad to, “So that I can marry.” She shared without a thought at how the words might be interpreted.

Vinda halted her step.

“Oh.” Queenie also stopped her pace, turning toward the other, “Are you alright?”

“Another interesting similarity between us?” Vinda almost whispered, wondering how deeply their similarities ran. But of course lie a problem. How to ask without revealing any truth about herself? How to put the other at ease that she wouldn’t be judged? How-

But that stream of questioning ended as Queenie continued.

“Oh, you have a fella?”

Vinda found herself laughing aloud at her own misunderstanding, her own eagerness to assume this woman felt the same. The laughter was a stark contrast to her normally poised demeanor, “No. Never.”

“Oh don’t say that, you’re so lovely and you seem nice too. You’ll find a guy someday.” Queenie tried to comfort, not at all realizing that it was not needed.

“I have found plenty of partners. Though I appreciate your concern.” Vinda assured, “And this wizard of yours, what a fool they are not to take you as a wife. Have you thought to use a love potion?” She offered, once again taking up her steps, continuing toward her destination.

Queenie cringed, for she had, but that was not the problem, “It’s not that, you see, he’s a no-maj.”

“No-Maj?”

“He’s not a wizard.” As Queenie spoke these words she thought she saw something dark flicker in the other’s eyes.

“But you are such a talented witch.” Vinda stated, as though that alone should speak volumes.

“Yes, so?”

“Well, you can do better than a pet.”

Queenie took her last step, now the one to fall behind, “Now wait just a minute.” Her tone raised,

“Jacob is not a pet or whatever it is that you think!” She defended, “He is kinder and stronger than any wizard I have ever known.”

“Then you haven’t known many.” Vinda tilted her head, as though it would give her a better perspective on the other woman’s words. But it did not, she still did not understand, “How can you love someone beneath you so?” It was truly something beyond her imagination, “It would be like falling in love with a dog. Yes they can provide loyalty and kindness, but you can never truly be a match.”

“You seem to think us similar.” Queenie argued, “But I can see that we are not. Not even Mr. Grindelwald holds your views.”

Vinda smiled, knowing she could not truly divulge what the other did not seem to see. She wondered how Grindelwald had the power to bring such a follower to them.

“Love”

“I don’t understand what you mean?”

“I have not answered you.” Vinda offered, “Why I have chosen to work for the Greater Good.”

_Love._

The answer, that one word Vinda had spoken, hung in the air between them.

Queenie shook her head, “Don’t think that makes us at all similar.”

“No?” Vinda pressed, not at all seeing a difference in this regard, “Does that not make our goals one in the same, though we may differ on who is worthy of love. Can you not also understand how love is a dangerous proposition?”

Queenie shifted her weight, thinking on it. Of course she could. She could be imprisoned for her love. But Vinda…?

“For you, for me… and for them.” Vinda thought of the two men they had left to their peace. Of course she understood why Grindelwald took the risk of having the very person who could destroy everything from them so close.

It was all love.

Queenie tried to think, “You also joined for this reason?”

Vinda nodded, “Yes, among other things.”

“To oppress over no-majs.”

Both knew full well that would be one area they would never agree.

“I’m sorry.”

Queenie was surprised that this seemingly flawless figure was apologizing to her, it lowered her anger. Even so, she found herself unable to forgive, “Don’t speak of Jacob like that in front of me again.”

“Very well.” Vinda nodded, preparing to turn on her heals, “Thank you for walking with me to this point. I hope we can work together well in the future.” She walked on without her companion.

Step by step by step.

There was much to think about today, even more so that she had had the pleasure of speaking more with Grindelwald’s new advisor.

Suddenly from behind, she heard the tapping of shoes on the hard floor.

Her lips turned upward as she looked to their source.

Queenie rushed in an almost undignified way to her, her short hair bouncing around her like springs.  

Vinda said nothing as the woman caught her breath.

“You see-” Queenie began, “I don’t agree with you, but I really like talking with you… I don’t know why.”

Vinda crossed her arms in front of her, a bit pleased with this news.

“So if you wouldn’t mind, I would still like to accompany you wherever it is you were going.”

“I would want nothing more.” Vinda motioned in front of them, “And we are here.”

Before Queenie lay the world, a view of snow covered mountains. They stretched out for as far as could be seen.

It was breathtaking, unlike any view she had come across in the castle yet.

As though in a trance Queenie was drawn toward the window. She placed a hand on the cold glass that separated her from the endless landscape. A strange feeling rushed over her. In the days she had spent in Nurmengard, not once did she feel comfortable or safe. But here in this moment… everything felt right.

Vinda looked, for once not at the scenery, but to the woman in front of her. So pure and innocent. Ignorant, to be sure, … or maybe more politely, untainted by the cruelty of the world.

She did not belong with them-

“It’s beautiful.”

-but maybe she did.

Today Vinda’s usual thoughts were clouded by wishful thinking. Of two powerful witches, hand and hand, standing at the forefront of a new world.


End file.
